No middle ground
by Tizzly
Summary: Cersei Lannister explains her bitterness, her coldness and her hate. She has a reason to dislike the Starks, though it may seem a bit irrational. But isn't she always a bit like that? Remember, when you play the game of thrones, you win or you die. Stated before the first book.


**AN: This is right before the start of the first book. Some things may differ from the books, don't shoot me on that. Call it writers freedom if you like.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. We have to thank George RR Martin for this world.**

* * *

_CERSEI_

The lily of the north. They called her the lily of the north. Some said she was purity personified. Some said she was born from the magic of a lily. Don't make me laugh. She was only a wolf. A she wolf. Annoying, irritating, standing in the way. Lyanna Stark died, people. She betrayed her betrothed by running of with the young dragon. She was just another westerosi whore. Nothing special, just northern filth. Just a Stark.

I was the one that they needed to worship. The one that deserved their love. I am their queen. I married that foal, black haired beast. The stag of the stormlands. Oh please. They think he's a hero. Sure, if starting a rebellion against your king is an act of bravery. It's rather stupid in my opinion. My father always said they were stupid. He was right, my father, he was. He always was, until he thought me to be less than Jaime.

My father managed to get me married to Robert Baratheon. I loved him for a while. He never loved me. He never wanted me. He wanted his little flower, his lily of the north. Too bad she died. Imbecile. He even got me with child. The boy had his black hair and I was in love with him at first sight. Until they pried my fingers off of his little corpse. The poor thing lasted for a few hours.

I'm not usually a bitter person. I can be loving and caring. But people only compare me to the queen that never was. The she wolf. The stark girl. Small wonder why I hate the Starks. Arrogant, uptight northerners with their precious honour. But they'll be gone soon enough. Robert wants to make his former companion Eddard Stark his new Hand. How stupid the things he does. Though it may turn out to be in my advantage.

Eddard Stark has no choice to accept, especially when Robert mentions his other choice. My beloved white knight, Jaime. And to top it all off, there will be a marriage to conceal it. Robert never loved Joffrey, though he intent to marry him to Sansa Stark, Eddard's first born daughter. He wants to make her queen, that oaf.

She'll never be a queen. I'll make sure of that. It took me long enough to get the crown, I will not give it up to a wolf. Never. Besides, she's not even worthy of my Joffrey. He deserves better. Much better. Only the best. He'll get it. Wait and see. He'll get what he deserves. My sweet, sweet Joffrey. Never has there been a lovelier prince. Never will there be a lovelier king. People will love him, girls will want him and boys will want to be like him. Because he's perfect. And he'll rule them all.

But first I need to eliminate Eddard Stark and his offspring. There shall never be a wolf sitting on the iron throne. Not as long as I live. And I intend to live long. I shall kill him myself if needed, but that won't be necessary as long as I have Jaime. He killed a king before, a Hand won't be much harder. And after Stark is gone, I'll get rid of his precious daughters and sons. I'll extinguish those direwolves. Maybe I'll get rid of Tyrion while I'm at it. Wouldn't that be wonderful, extraordinary cunning?

If you play the game of thrones, you win or you die. There's no middle ground. And I'll win. I'll win and destroy them all. I shall rule the seven kingdoms as was promised by my lord father. I'll make him proud. They'll remember me as Cersei the first of her name. They'll fear me. They'll worship me. They may even love me. They'll forget my father, Tywin Lannister. They'll only speak of one Lannister and that will be me. Watch me.

I'm the queen of Westeros. And nobody is going to stand in the way.

* * *

**AN: What did you think of that? Fill the box underneath and share your thoughts with me.**  
**Cersei is quite interesting to write. She isn't just a bitch, She isn't just a soulless monster. She actually loves her children and only craves regognition. I really do pity her.**


End file.
